leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pidgeotto (Pokémon)
|} Pidgeotto (Japanese: ピジョン Pigeon) is a dual-type introduced in Generation I. It evolves from starting at level 18 and evolves into starting at level 36. Biology Pidgeotto is a raptor-like avian Pokémon. It is covered with brown feathers, and has a cream-colored face, underside, and flight feathers. It has a crest of pinkish-red feathers on its head and black, angular markings behind its eyes. The plumage of its tail has alternating red and yellow feathers with ragged tips. Its beak and legs are pink. Two of its toes point forward, while one points backward. Additionally, it has powerful, sharp talons that it uses to grasp prey. Pidgeotto is a powerful flier capable of carrying prey several miles to its nest. It has amazing vision, which helps it locate preferred prey Pokémon such as and . The anime has also shown it preying on . Pidgeotto claims a sprawling territory of more than 60 miles, which it defends fiercely. Its nest is usually in the center of its territory and it circles its territory throughout the day, looking out for food and intruders. It is most often found in . and are its former signature moves. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Pidgeotto a Pidgeotto in Ash Catches a Pokémon, which also marked the species' debut. Since then, it played a role as one of Ash's main Pokémon. It participated in the Gym s against , , and , and was frequently used for breaking Team Rocket's -shaped balloon. However, it was the only one of Ash's Pokémon at the time, save some of his numerous , that did not participate in the Indigo Plateau Conference. It eventually evolved into and left Ash's party to guard other and Pidgeotto. Other Six Pidgeotto appeared in Pallet Party Panic, where they were attacked by a flock of and a . The flock reappeared in a flashback in Fighting Flyer with Fire. A Pidgeotto appeared in Mountain Time, under the ownership of Benji's father. It is part of his patrol, helping people stranded in the mountains. It also helped train Benji's for its role in the patrol. Vladimir owns a Pidgeotto that knows , as seen in Pokéblock, Stock and Berry. He uses it to demonstrate to other Trainers, like Ash and his , how to use the attack. Minor appearances A Pidgeotto briefly appeared in a fantasy in The School of Hard Knocks. Multiple Pidgeotto appeared in Battle Aboard the St. Anne. A Pidgeotto appeared in Pokémon Fashion Flash as one of the Pokémon seen on Scissor Street. A Pidgeotto appeared in The Breeding Center Secret. Multiple Pidgeotto were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral. A Pidgeotto appeared in Round One - Begin!, under the ownership of a Trainer participating in the Indigo Plateau Conference. A 's Pidgeotto appeared in Friends to the End, during the closing ceremonies of the Indigo Plateau Conference. A Pidgeotto appeared in 's fantasy in In the Pink. Multiple Pidgeotto appeared in The Power of One. A Pidgeotto appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Pidgeotto appeared in Flower Power as a part of Florando's annual Pokémon Exhibition. A Pidgeotto appeared in Pikachu & Pichu as a resident of Big Town. A Pidgeotto appeared in a fantasy in Control Freak!. A Pidgeotto appeared in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest. Two Pidgeotto appeared in Got Miltank? as inhabitants of a Pokémon-exclusive oasis. Multiple Pidgeotto appeared in Let Bagons Be Bagons. Multiple Pidgeotto appeared in the opening sequence of Destiny Deoxys. Multiple Pidgeotto appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. One also appeared in the opening sequence of the movie. A Trainer's Pidgeotto appeared in The Ole' Berate and Switch!. A Pidgeotto appeared in Not on MY Watch Ya Don't!. A Pidgeotto briefly appeared in The Rise of Darkrai. A Pidgeotto appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 1). A Pidgeotto made a brief appearance in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. Multiple Pidgeotto made cameo appearances in Giratina and the Sky Warrior and Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Multiple Pidgeotto appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! and Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race!. Multiple Pidgeotto briefly appeared in The Forest Champion!. A Trainer's Pidgeotto appeared in Summer of Discovery!, Foggy Pokémon Orienteering!, and Battling Into the Hall of Fame!. A Trainer's Pidgeotto appeared in Confronting the Darkness!. A Trainer's Pidgeotto appeared in A Relay in the Sky!, where it participated in the Pokémon Sky Relay. A Trainer's Pidgeotto appeared in A Performance Pop Quiz!. A wild Pidgeotto appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel, where it was among the Pokémon living at the Nebel Plateau. A Pidgeotto appeared in Loading the Dex! as a silhouette that brought up. Multiple Pidgeotto appeared in I Choose You!, one of which was under the ownership of a Trainer. The others were among the Pokémon that were under the control of . A Pidgeotto appeared in a photo taken by Rotom in Alola, Kanto!. A Pidgeotto appeared in The Power of Us. Pokédex entries . It is armed with sharp claws and dives from the sky to capture its prey. Unlike the more gentle Pidgey, Pidgeotto can be dangerous. Approach with extreme caution.}} In the manga ]] In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga 's Pidgeotto appears in the series The Electric Tale of Pikachu. It is the fourth Pokémon that Ash captures in the manga. In the chapter Play Misty For Me, Ash tries to use his Pidgeotto to battle , but all there is inside its Poké Ball is a note that reads "I'm beat! Off to get some R&R. Don't forget to write! -Pidgeotto". It is unknown if Pidgeotto permanently left Ash's party after this, but it never appeared in the manga again. In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Pidgeotto Pick-Me-Up, a Pidgeotto along with two Pidgey kidnaps 's Caterpie, but escaped after Pika had defeated them. Falkner owns a Pidgeotto which first appeared in Sunkern Treasure, flying above Gold and trying to catch a Skarmory. ]] In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga 's first capture on his journey was a Pidgey that later evolved into a Pidgeotto. In the Pocket Monsters HeartGold & SoulSilver Go! Go! Pokéathlon manga Takashi owns a Pidgeotto in Pocket Monsters HeartGold & SoulSilver Go! Go! Pokéathlon. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In the fifth chapter of the , Falkner's Pidgeotto battles Red's Clefairy. In the TCG Other appearances '' A Pidgeotto will appear in '' . Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon: Magikarp Jump: A Pidgeotto may appear as part of several , where it will carry away the player's Magikarp when it jumps (and thereby force it to retire). Several Pidgeotto are also seen flying in the background of Magikarp's 100m and higher jumps. Pokédex entries |} |} to its nest.}} |} |} to its nest over away.}} |} |} to its nest.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , and }} , , and }} , , , , , , , , , , , and , Viridian Forest}} |} |} , , , , , , , and }} , , , , , , , , , , , and }} |} |} , , and , Bond Bridge, Berry Forest, Five Isle Meadow }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} }} }} , , , , , , , and , Viridian Forest}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} |} |} }} ( )}} |} |} }} , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and }} |} |} In side games |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |area=Secret Storage 11, Secret Storage 17, Endless Level 21, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Windy Prairie‎ (Normal Mode B)}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Beach Zone}} |area=Evolve }} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area= , Forest Temple}} |} |} |area=Meadow: Challenger's Ground}} |area=Conductor Room: King of the Sky, Chill Battle: The Forest of Memories}} |} |} |area=Mountain of Order: Stage 5}} |area=Isla Asul: Stage 44 Blau Salon: Stage 443}} |area=Diamond Crater: Fledgling Field (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Berry|rby1type=None|rby1rar=100|rby1image=no }} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM By a prior evolution Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Air Cutter|Flying|Special|60|95|25||'}} |Air Slash|Flying|Special|75|95|15||'}} |Brave Bird|Flying|Physical|120|100|15||'}} |Defog|Flying|Status|—|—|15}} |Feint Attack|Dark|Physical|60|—|20}} |Foresight|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Steel Wing|Steel|Physical|70|90|25}} |Uproar|Normal|Special|90|100|10||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- s. }} |- |- and the most! }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=017 |name2=Pidgeotto |type1-2=Normal |type2-2=Flying |evo2= |no3=018 |name3=Pidgeot |type1-3=Normal |type2-3=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * Pidgeotto is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 349. * Pidgeotto's early English name was the same as its evolution, . Origin Despite its name, its design appears to be less of a pigeon and more of an or other . Name origin Pidgeotto may be a combination of the corruptions of '' and diciotto, which is Italian for 18, the level evolves into Pidgeotto. Its name may also refer to , a pioneer of unpowered heavier-than-air flight. Pigeon is literally pigeon. In other languages |fr=Roucoups|frmeaning=From and |es=Pidgeotto|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Tauboga|demeaning=From |it=Pidgeotto|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=피죤 Pijon|komeaning=From |zh_yue=比比鳥 Beihbeihníuh|zh_yuemeaning=Repetition of the first syllable of the Japanese name. The last character means bird |zh_cmn=比比鳥 / 比比鸟 Bǐbǐniǎo|zh_cmnmeaning=Repetition of the first syllable of the Japanese name. The last character means bird |hi=पीगीओट्टो Pidgeotto|himeaning=Transcription of English name |lt=Pidžeototas|ltmeaning=From English name |ru=Пиджеотто Pidzheotto|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Pidgeotto * Gold's Pidgeotto External links * |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD de:Tauboga es:Pidgeotto fr:Roucoups it:Pidgeotto ja:ピジョン zh:比比鸟